


Adventures with candy canes

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: A fine frenzied post holiday themed winter tales [1]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Afternoon delight, Bad Puns, Banter, Candy Canes, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, Innuendo, Masturbation, Naughty List, Red panties, Spanking, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Winter, Winter prompt list, basically belle wants gold to taste her candy cane, blow job puns, candy cane sucking, cum licking, holiday dysphoria, holiday fic, horny belle, masturbating with food, mentions of - Freeform, playful banter, sex with a candy cane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Pretty much what it says in the taggs,A silly thing I wrote based on theses prompts.https://emospritelet.tumblr.com/post/188767017355/emospritelet-festive-fic-prompts-reblog-forA bit late but what the hay.Enjoy all the naughty candy cane fun!
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: A fine frenzied post holiday themed winter tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610632
Kudos: 7





	Adventures with candy canes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on theses Festive Fic Prompts! By emospritelet.  
> https://emospritelet.tumblr.com/post/188767017355/emospritelet-festive-fic-prompts-reblog-for  
>   
>   
> Inspired by prompt #8;  
> “I never saw a candy cane I didn’t want to suck”

Belle French walked into Mr. gold's pawn and rare antiques shop With a beaming smile that lit up her whole face. her blue eyes shining with mirth while the proprietor stood behind the glass display counter with an sour expression on his face.

“Look what I got for donating to Henry's class trip.” she said proudly displaying the red and white candy cane Before him.

He smirk. “cheap, discounted candy.” 

She shrugged her shoulders.   
“I think it's sweet.” 

“You think everything is sweet and kind,   
the world is full of sugar plum fairies.”   
he snidely replied. 

“Your in a mood.” she said pursing her lips. 

“I'm always in a mood.” he retorted with a cock sure grin.

“Right, She sighed. would you like my candy cane? it might sweeten that sour mood. Mr. scowly pants.” she said flippantly banishing the candy cane.

“Oh yes, pure sugar to rot my already bad teeth.perfect.” he deadpanned.

She leaned over the glass counter top and whispered. “and what if I told you that this candy cane is special, and that I added a little something..extra, to sweeten this one candy cane.” she said waving it in the air. 

“Did you.” he said lowly.

She nodded her head.

“Wanna guess where this perfectly innocent candy cane has been? she asked provocatively tapping the candy cane against her mouth giving him that look. 

“Belle, Did you Fuck yourself with the candy cane? he asked suddenly very intrigued By her offer. 

She nodded her head a playfully smile on her red lipstick stained lips.

He smiled. “Naughty girl.” 

“Are you sure that you don't want a little taste? she asked innocently batting her eyelashes at him.tempting him with the special candy cane.

He eyed it. “well.”

“I never saw a candy cane I didn’t want to suck”

She coyly offered it to him and he closed his mouth around the red and white Peppermint candy. sucking with gusto while locking eyes with her. 

She pulled the candy cane out of his mouth and he gave her a childish look of disappointment.she giggled amused by the uncharacteristic expression on his usual Stern face.

“Oh You are so going on the naughty list” he said his voice suddenly husky.

“Why Mr. gold are you going to spank me? she asked while coyly fidgeting with the neckline of her modest blouse.

His dark eyes hungrily followed her fingers. watching with avid attention. “Oh yes.” 

“And If your a good little girl, I'll give you something a bit more substantial to suck on.” 

“Oh.” she bit her lip.

“Something thicker, and if done right is even sweeter.” he said giving her a filthy grin.

“Really, that's..that's so cheesy! she giggled.

“Come here.” he growled as he reached for her but she eluded his grasp. 

“Nope, You have to come to me.” She said waving the candy cane before him as she slowly backed away from his reach. 

“That so.” he replied his dark lustful eyes roaming over her alluring figure.

She nodded while continuing to tease him with the damn candy cane.

“Oh your going to get it! he rasp His tone dark and forbearing. 

“Are you going to spake me till I’m as red as this candy cane? She replied with a mocking look of surprise. 

“Oh yes, now Come here.” he beckoned her.

“First you have to guess what color my panties are? that is..if I'm even wearing any! She teased.

He made a growling sound hungrily eyeing her very short skirt.

He licked his lips. “Red.” 

She smiled. “how did you know!

He smirk and shrugged his shoulder.   
“Now, what's my Prize? 

She ever so slowly walked behind the counter.his dark eyes following her every move as she slipped out of her red panties and put them in his pocket with a teasing little smile. 

“Open.” she said seductively caressing his mouth with the candy cane and he due fully allowed her to slip the peppermint candy into his mouth.

He Tentatively put his hands around her waist as he sucked on the candy cane. hardy testing her flavor on the peppermint stick.

She pulled away from him leaving him with the candy cane still in his mouth.

He stared enraptured by the ravishing beauty before him.

“I..I believe you’d mention a spanking,   
Mr. gold.” She said smiling wickedly at him   
and sauntered into the back room of the shop.where they wouldn’t be disturb.

“Little Minx.” he muttered following after her. still continuing to suck on the candy cane while longing for the taste of her delicious juices. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys no actual smuty smut, don’t no what happened? I had such plans but somehow this happened.


End file.
